


Love is Everything

by theliteraltrash



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliteraltrash/pseuds/theliteraltrash
Summary: Stu Macher would do anything for Billy Loomis. He was everything to him.





	Love is Everything

Billy Loomis was everything. He was gorgeous and had a bit of a dark side. Of course Sidney would fall for him. Stu didn't blame her for it. The thing of it was, Billy didn't love her back. In fact, he hated her. Stu made sure to remember this when Billy was getting close to her. When they were at school, Billy and Sidney kissed. So Stu grabbed Tatum's waist and pulled her close, mirroring Sidney's movements. He did anything to get closer to Billy. If he couldn't feel his lips, he could at least pretend he could.  
  
When they worked together to kill Maureen, that's when it happened. Billy grabbed the back of Stu's neck and slammed their mouths together. They were in Stu's bedroom, they had already planted the evidence needed to frame Cotton Weary. Now Stu was on his back, holding Billy's face in his hands. He had never been so happy.


End file.
